À åñëè áû áûëî òàê
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ëèíà â àëüòåðíàòèâíîé Âñåëåííîé. Ïàðèíã ñ Çåëãàäèñîì, íî î÷åíü â ïðèíöèïå.


****

À åñëè áû áûëî òàê...

Ëèíà ñàìà

Æåíà ìóæó:

- Êàê òåñåí ìèð! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü,

ìîé âòîðîé ìóæ è òâîÿ ïåðâàÿ æåíà 

âìåñòå ñ ìîèì ïåðâûì ìóæåì è òâîåé

òðåòüåé æåíîé îòäûõàþò ñåé÷àñ íà âèëëå

ìîåãî òðåòüåãî ìóæà è òâîåé âòîðîé æåíû.

Àíåêäîò.

- Ëèíà, òû ïðèä¸øü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íà îòêðûòèå ñâîåé âûñòàâêè èëè íåò?! 

- Ìíå òóò ïåðåäàëè... Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî òàì áóäåò ìîé áûâøèé ìóæ?

Êàïëÿ:

- ×¸ðò, è êàêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü ïðîáîëòàëàñü?!.. Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà. Íî âåäü ýòî òâîé ïðàçäíèê! Õâàòàé áîéôðåíäà è ïîêàæè ìóæó, ÷òî òåáå ïëåâàòü íà âàø ðàçâîä.

Ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ëàñêîâî:

- È ãäå æå ÿ âîçüìó áîéôðåíäà?

Îãëÿäûâàíèå ñ ãîëîâû äî ïÿò:

- Ðîäíàÿ ìîÿ, ñ òâîèìè äàííûìè ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà.

- È ÷åãî æå ÿ â òàêîì ñëó÷àå îäíà?

Áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî:

- Äóðà ïîòîìó ÷òî.

- Ìàðòèíà!!!

- À ÷òî, ÿ íå ïðàâà? Âîò ÷òî, äîðîãàÿ, òû ìíå îáÿçàíà ýòîé âûñòàâêîé, ïîýòîìó ÷òîáû ê âîñêðåñåíüþ ó òåáÿ áûë íà íå¸ ñïóòíèê. Æåëàòåëüíî ñòèëüíûé.

- ×òî òû ïîíèìàåøü ïîä ñëîâîì "ñòèëüíûé"?

- Ãì... Ïîéì¸øü, êîãäà âñòðåòèøü. Â îáùåì, æäó òåáÿ ñ Ïðåêðàñíûì Ïðèíöåì â âîñêðåñåíüå.

*J *L *

Áëåñòÿùèé ò¸ìíî-ñèíèé "ôåððàðè" ëèõî âûðóëèë èç-çà ïîâîðîòà, è Ëèíà åäâà óñïåëà âäàðèòü ïî òîðìîçàì. Ìàøèíû îñòàíîâèëèñü â ñ÷èòàííûõ ñàíòèìåòðàõ äðóã îò äðóãà. Ëèíà âûñêî÷èëà íà òðîòóàð è çàîðàëà â çàòåìí¸ííîå ñòåêëî:

- Èäèîò, òû ÷òî çà "Ôîðìóëó-1" òóò óñòðàèâàåøü?! Äóìàåøü, êðóòîé, äà?!

×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, çà ðóë¸ì "ôåððàðè" âïîëíå ìîãëà áûòü è äåâóøêà. Íî Ëèíó èíòóèöèÿ íå ïîäâåëà, îíà ïðàâèëüíî ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî ìóæ÷èíà.

Îí âûëåç èç ìàøèíû ñ ë¸ãêîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ, ñëîâíî íè÷åãî è íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïåðâûì, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ðûæåâîëîñîé ôîòîãðàôåññû, áûëî ñëîâî "ñòèëüíûé". Í-äà, ñòèëü â í¸ì áûë.

"Ãîíùèê" îêàçàëñÿ áðþíåòîì ñ ñèíå-ôèîëåòîâûì îòëèâîì (íåïîñëóøíîñòü âîëîñ áûëà çàìåòíî ïîä÷¸ðêíóòîé), â ò¸ìíî-ñèíåì ("Ïîä öâåò ìàøèíû? Èëè ýòî ìàøèíà ïîä öâåò?") êîñòþìå, ñâåòëî ãîëóáîé ðóáàøêå, ÷¸ðíîì ñ ñåðåáðîì ãàëñòóêå è ò¸ìíûõ òðåóãîëüíûõ î÷êàõ. Î÷êè îí ñíÿë íåáðåæíî-èçÿùíûì æåñòîì, ÿâèâ ìèðó ïðàâèëüíî-êðàñèâîå, íåìíîãî æåíñòâåííîå ëèöî.

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - ëþáåçíî îáðîíèë îí.

- À ÿ åãî íå äàþ! – Ëèíà áûëà âçáåøåíà è íå íàìåðåâàëàñü âñ¸ êðàñàâ÷èêó ñïóñêàòü. – Åñëè òû ñ óòðà íàøèðÿëñÿ è ðåøèë ïîùåêîòàòü íåðâû – ÷òî æ, ýòî ÿ òåáå îáåñïå÷ó. Êðåòèí íåñ÷àñòíûé, òû î ïðàâèëàõ äîðîæíîãî äâèæåíèÿ ñëûøàë?!

Áðþíåò îíåìåë, íî âñêîðå íàø¸ëñÿ:

- Òû òîæå åõàëà íà æ¸ëòûé ñâåò.

Íà ëáó Ëèíû îòïå÷àòàëñÿ "ïîëûé êðåñòèê". Ñàìîå ïðîòèâíîå, ïàðåíü áûë ïðàâ. Ïîêà îíà ïîäûñêèâàëà íîâûå îñêîðáëåíèÿ, îí ïî-áûñòðîìó çàêðåïèë ïîáåäó:

- Íî ÿ ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü ñâîþ âèíó è â êà÷åñòâå èçâèíåíèÿ óãîñòèòü òåáÿ îáåäîì.

Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, îí âûáðàë èäåàëüíóþ ëèíèþ ïîâåäåíèÿ: Ëèíà áûëà ïîêîðåíà, ïóòü ê å¸ õîðîøåìó íàñòðîåíèþ ÿâíî ëåæàë ÷åðåç æåëóäîê. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè áû òîâàðèù çíàë, âî ñêîëüêî åìó ýòî îáîéä¸òñÿ...

*L *J *

- Òû... íàâåðíîå, íå çàâòðàêàëà? – íå íàø¸ë íè÷åãî ëó÷øå ñïðîñèòü ïî÷òè áàíêðîò, áåçóñïåøíî ñìàõèâàÿ ñ âîëîñ âñ¸ ïîÿâëÿþùèåñÿ è ïîÿâëÿþùèåñÿ êàïëè.

- Óì? Äà íåò, çàâòðàêàëà. – Ëèíà îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îáîçðåëà âîçâûøàþùèåñÿ ïî êðàÿì ñòîëà ýâåðåñòû òàðåëîê. Óëûáíóâøèñü, ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà âèçàâè. – Ñêàæè, Çåë, òû óâëåêàåøüñÿ ôîòîãðàôèåé?

- Ôîòîãðàôèåé? Õì, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îíà ìíå äî ëàìïî÷êè. – Ëèíà ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëàñü. – À ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?

- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ â âîñêðåñåíüå èäó íà îòêðûòèå âûñòàâêè, è ìíå íóæåí ñïóòíèê. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, òû ïîäîéä¸øü.

Ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðîãî íà ñàìîì äåëå çâàëè Çåëãàäèñ, ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë áåñòàêòíîñòü, è èçâèíèëñÿ. Ëèíà îòìàõíóëàñü.

- Òàê ÷òî, ýòî ñâèäàíèå? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ.

- Äà íå òî ÷òî áû... Âûñòàâêà-òî ýòà ìîÿ, ïðè÷¸ì ýòî ìîÿ ïåðâàÿ ñåðü¸çíàÿ âûñòàâêà, ìîé ïåðâûé ñåðü¸çíûé óñïåõ, íî ìîé ìèëûé áûâøèé ìóæ ðåøèë ìíå âñ¸ èñïîðòèòü ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì. À êîãäà ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ, âñå åãî ðàçãîâîðû ñâîäÿòñÿ ê: "Íó òû è èäèîòêà, ÷òî ìåíÿ áðîñèëà, âîí, îäíà îñòàëàñü". ß â äàííûé ìîìåíò è ïðàâäà îäíà, íî âûñëóøèâàòü åãî íîòàöèè ìíå íå êàòèò. Äîñòóïíî èçëàãàþ?

- Äîñòóïíî. Çàáàâíàÿ ó òåáÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, - ëèöî áðþíåòà âûðàæàëî âåæëèâûé èíòåðåñ. – Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîìîãó, êàê òîâàðèùó ïî íåñ÷àñòüþ.

- Î-î, - ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëàñü Ëèíà. – Òîæå ðàçâåä¸í?

Îí êèâíóë.

- Äà... Ñëàâà òåáå Ãîñïîäè, ìîÿ áûâøàÿ íåäàâíî íàøëà ñåáå áîéôðåíäà è îò ìåíÿ îòâÿçàëàñü. À òû äàâíî â ðàçâîäå?

- Ñ ïåðâûì ìóæåì – óæå ïÿòü ëåò, ñî âòîðûì – ãîä ïðèìåðíî.

- Ïåðâûé ðàç âûñêî÷èëà çàìóæ â èíñòèòóòå, äà? Çðÿ. Ýòà èíñòèòóòñêàÿ ëþáîâü... Ó ìåíÿ òàêàÿ ïðîäëèëàñü íåñêîëüêî ëåò áåçî âñÿêîé îôèöèàëüùèíû... à ïîòîì ÿ æåíèëñÿ íà å¸ ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãå.

Ëèíà õìûêíóëà:

- Òàê òû, âûõîäèò, ìåðçàâåö.

- À ÿ è íå îòðèöàë, - îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ. – Êîãäà è ãäå âñòðå÷àåìñÿ â âîñêðåñåíüå?

Ñîëíöå ÷åðåç ñòåêëî çàãëÿíóëî â êàôå, îöåíèâàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñèäåâøóþ òàì ïàðî÷êó, ïðèãëàäèëî îãíåííûå ïðÿäè æåíùèíû è, ìûñëåííî ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, îïÿòü æå ìûñëåííî âçäîõíóëî.

*J *L *

- Ýòî òû âñ¸ ñàìà ôîòîãðàôèðîâàëà? – Çåëãàäèñ íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíäó, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñòðàííî-íåçåìíîé ïåéçàæ. – Ôèãà ñåáå ñþððåàëèçìèê...

- Ýòî êîìïëèìåíò? - ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ëèíà. Ðàññìàòðèâàåìàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ áûëà îäíîé èç å¸ ëþáèìûõ - è ëó÷øèõ. Îñîáåííî åé íðàâèëñÿ ôîí - "äðàêîíüè êðûëà". - Äà, ÿ ýòî ñàìà ñíèìàëà.

- Íî êàê?

- Ýòî òàéíà, - óõìûëüíóëàñü Ëèíà, æìóðÿ ãëàç è ãðîçÿ ïàëüöåì. Çåëãàäèñ íåäîóì¸ííî íà íå¸ óñòàâèëñÿ. - Èçâèíè, ïîøëî "ñ êåì ïîâåä¸øüñÿ".

- Íå ïîíÿë.

- Çàáåé.

- À, ÿ ñìîòðþ, òû ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìåíÿ öèòèðóåøü, - ðàçäàëñÿ çà ñïèíîé Ëèíû äðóæåëþáíûé ãîëîñ. Ïî óïîìÿíóòîé ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè.

- À âîò è òû, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà æåíùèíà, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. Áðîñèëà óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä. Ñäåëàëà ìèëîå ëèöî. - Çäðàâñòâóé, Êñåëëîñ. Êàê ÿ òåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâà âèäåòü... - ÿä â ýòèõ äâóõ ïðåäëîæåíèÿõ çàïðîñòî óìåðòâèë áû íåêðóïíîå ñòàäî ñëîíîâ.

- Ôè, êàê îôèöèàëüíî, - ïîìîðùèëñÿ áîãåìíîãî âèäà ôèîëåòîâîëîñûé ÷åëîâåê, íà ÷üåé ðóêå âèñåëà íå ìåíåå áîãåìíîãî âèäà áëîíäèíêà. - À ýòî êòî ñ òîáîé? Êóçåí?

- Âñ¸ íåäîîöåíèâàåøü ìåíÿ, äà? - êðèâåíüêî óëûáíóëàñü Ëèíà è ñäåëàëà æåñò â ñòîðîíó Çåëãàäèñà. - Ìîé æåíèõ, Çåë. Çåë, ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ìóæ, Êñåëëîñ. Ñâîëî÷ü ñòðàøíàÿ.

Íî Çåëãàäèñó â äàííûé ìîìåíò áûëî íàïëåâàòü íà ëè÷íûå êà÷åñòâà Êñåëëîñà. Îí íå ñâîäèë ãëàç ñ åãî ñïóòíèöû.

- Ôå...Ôåëèÿ?!

- Çåë? - â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü óäèâèëàñü òà. - À òû-òî ÷òî çäåñü çàáûë?

- Âû çíàêîìû? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà ñïóòíèêà.

- Â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå, - âçäîõíóë Çåëãàäèñ. - Ýòî ìîÿ áûâøàÿ æåíà.

- Êàê ìèëî! - âîñõèòèëñÿ Êñåëëîñ. - Ïîõîæå, Çåë, ìû ñ âàìè îáìåíÿëèñü ïîäðóæêàìè. - Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íî... âêóñ ó âàñ òàê ñåáå. Ëè÷íî ÿ æåíèëñÿ íà íåé ïîä êàéôîì.

Çåëãàäèñ íàñìåøëèâî åãî îãëÿäåë:

- Êàê ÿ âèæó, ýòî âàøå îáû÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Áîæå, Ôåëèÿ, ñ òâîèì-òî âêóñîì ÷òî?!

Áëîíäèíêà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî óíè÷òîæàþùå:

- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Êñåë, â îòëè÷èå îò íåêîòîðûõ, íå áàð÷óê êîòîðîìó âñ¸ äî ëàìïî÷êè.

- Îïÿòü èñòîðè÷åñêèå îñêîðáëåíèÿ, - çàêàòèë ãëàçà áðþíåò. - Æèâè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñåãîäíÿøíèì äí¸ì!

- Êàê òû? Íåò óæ, óâîëü!

- Íó è êàê îí â ïîñòåëè? - òåì âðåìåíåì ñâåòñêèì òîíîì ñïðîñèë Ëèíó Êñåëëîñ. - Íåáîñü, ñêó÷àåøü ïî ìíå?

- Áåçóñëîâíî, - îòâëåêëàñü Ôåëèÿ.

- Áåçóñëîâíî, ÍÅÒ, - îòðåçàëà Ëèíà. - Åñëè ó íàñ ñ òîáîé ÷òî-òî õîòü ðàç íîðìàëüíî è áûëî, òî ìû òîãäà òàê îáäîëáàëèñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå ïîìíèì! È âîîáùå, ïîìîë÷àë áû òû ñî ñâîèì... - îíà ïðîâîöèðóþùå îòäåëèëà óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ëåâîé ðóêè êîí÷èê ìèçèíöà ïðàâîé.

Êñåëëîñ ïîáàãðîâåë. Ðàçãîâîð îáåùàë áûòü ñîäåðæàòåëüíûì.

- Ëèíà! - ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêîâàòûé äëÿ âûñòàâêè ãîëîñ. - Ñòî ëåò íå âèäåëèñü!

- Ãàóððè? - óâèäåâ ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ïàðó, Ëèíà ïîçàáûëà ïðî Êñåëëîñà. - Ñèëüôèëü, è òû!? Êëàññ!

- Íå çíàþ, áóäåøü ëè òû è ñåé÷àñ òàê äóìàòü, - èçáåãàÿ âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì, ïðîèçíåñëà Ñèëüôèëü è ïîäíÿëà ïðàâóþ ðóêó ñ îáðó÷àëüíûì êîëüöîì íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå. Ëèíà âìèã âñ¸ ïîíÿëà. Íî, ê óäèâëåíèþ ïîäðóãè, å¸ óëûáêà íå ïîòóñêíåëà, ìàëî òîãî, îíà ïîäáåæàëà è ðàçîì îáíÿëà Ñèëüôèëü è Ãàóððè.

- ß çíàëà, ÷òî âû ïîæåíèòåñü, Ñèëüôèê, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà ÷åðíîâîëîñîé. - È ðàäà, ÷òî âû íå ñòàëè ñ ýòèì òÿíóòü. Òû æå ïîìíèøü, íàø ñ Ãàóððè áðàê áûë îøèáêîé.

- Ëèíà... òû è ïðàâäà íå çëèøüñÿ íà ìåíÿ? - ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà Ñèëüôèëü.

- Äóðî÷êà, åñòåñòâåííî, íåò. Òû æå åãî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà ëþáèëà, à ÿ, ìðàçü òàêàÿ, åãî ó òåáÿ óâåëà.

- Ýé, Ëèíà, âñ¸ áûëî ñîâñåì íå òàê, - íå âûòåðïåë òàêîãî ñàìîóíè÷èæåíèÿ Ãàóððè.

- À òû çàòêíèñü, ÿ ñ ïîäðóãîé ðàçãîâàðèâàþ! - ò¸ïëûé òîí Ëèíû ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë ñëîâàì. - Ëó÷øå ïîéä¸ìòå, ÿ âàñ ïîçíàêîìëþ ñî ñâîèì, ãì, æåíèõîì, è âû ïîìîæåòå ñìûòüñÿ íàì îò Êñåëëîñà.

- Êñåëëîñ çäåñü? - â îäèí ãîëîñ ñêàçàëè ìîëîäîæ¸íû è ïåðåä¸ðíóëèñü.

- Óâû, - âçäîõíóëà ðûæèê. - È ñòàðàòåëüíî ïîðòèò ìíå ïðàçäíèê.

- Îé, äà, - âñïîìíèëà Ñèëüôèëü. - Âåëèêîëåïíàÿ âûñòàâêà, Ëèíà!

- Íó, ÿ â ýòîì ñëàáî ðàçáèðàþñü, - ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê Ãàóððè. - Íî âðîäå íåïëîõî.

- Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî! - Ëèíà óëûáíóëàñü îò óõà äî óõà. - Ëàäíî, ïîøëè!

*L *J *

Óñèëèÿìè òð¸õ ÷åëîâåê Ëèíà áûëà èçáàâëåíà îò ïåðâîãî ìóæà ñ åãî ïàññèåé. Çåëãàäèñ ñàì îáðàäîâàëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ "îáîæàåìîé Ôåëèåé". Òåïåðü ÷åòâ¸ðêà áðîäèëà ïî âûñòàâêå: Ëèíà áîëòàëà ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè, Çåëãàäèñ æå â îñíîâíîì íàáëþäàë. Îòíîøåíèÿ îãíåâîëîñîé ñ äâóìÿ áûâøèìè ìóæüÿìè, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ðàçíèëèñü. Âîîáùå-òî, ñòðàííî: êàê ìîæíî òàê ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ïî å¸ ñëîâàì "áûâøåìó ìóæó -–÷èñòî ñëó÷àéíî ìû òîãäà ïîæåíèëèñü" è "ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãå, ïî ñîâìåñòèòåëüñòâó – åãî íûíåøíåé æåíå". Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà ðàäîâàëàñü – èëè î÷åíü õîðîøî èãðàëà.

À îíà ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. Âñ¸ ïðè íåé. Òîëüêî – êàêîå-òî òóïîå óâëå÷åíèå íèêîìó íå íóæíîé ôîòîãðàôèåé. Õîòÿ, â ïðèíöèïå, íè÷åãî, îñîáåííî âîò ýòà ñåðèÿ "Dragon Slayers".

- "Dragon Slayers" – ýòî ïî-àíãëèéñêè, äà? – ñïðîñèëà Ñèëüôèëü. – Â ýòîé ñåðèè çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ôîòîãðàôèè.

- Äà, ýòî ïî-àíãëèéñêè - "Äðàêîíîóáèéöû" çíà÷èò. Çäîðîâî ìíå òîãäà ïðèøëîñü ïîðàáîòàòü íàä èãðîé ñâåòà è òåíè, à óæ ìîäåëè íà ìåíÿ ÷óòü ëè â ñóä íå ïîäàâàëè...

- Ôýíòýçèéíàÿ òàêàÿ ñåðèÿ, - çàìåòèë Ãàóððè. - Íî ê êîíöó îíà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñîâðåìåííîé è... êàêîé-òî çëîé, ÷òî ëè?

- È ïå÷àëüíîé, - äîáàâèëà Ëèíà. Ãàóððè, à òû ñåãîäíÿ ìîëîäåö, ïî÷òè âñ¸ óëîâèë. ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî äðàêîíû, âîëøåáñòâî, âåñü ýòîò âîçâûøåííûé ñðåäíåâåêîâûé ïàôîñ - èíòåðåñíî, êðàñèâî, çàõâàòûâàþùå, íî - â íàøåé æèçíè èì ìåñòà óæå íåò. È íåò ïîòîìó, ÷òî äðàêîíîâ ìû äàâíûì-äàâíî ñâîèìè ðóêàìè ïîóáèâàëè. Òàê ÷òî ýòî ìû - äðàêîíîóáèéöû.

- Íîñòàëüãèÿ ïî ïðîøëîé æèçíè? - óñìåõíóëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ. - Äîëæíî áûòü, â ñâî¸ì ïðåäûäóùåì âîïëîùåíèè òû áûëà âåëèêîé âîëøåáíèöåé...

- Íå áîëüøå, ÷åì òû!

- ...è óáèëà ìíîæåñòâî äðàêîíîâ. À òåïåðü ñîâåñòü ìó÷àåò.

Ãàóððè è Ñèëüôèëü ðàññìåÿëèñü. Ëèíà òîæå óëûáíóëàñü, íî ñêàçàëà:

- ß íå âåðþ â ïðîøëûå æèçíè. Íàøà Âñåëåííàÿ ñëèøêîì ñêó÷íà äëÿ ýòîãî.

- Êàê âû ïåññèìèñòè÷íû! - âîñêëèêíóëà âûãëÿíóâøàÿ èç-çà ñòåíäà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñ êîðîòêîé ñòðèæêîé. - À ïî-ìîåìó, íà âñ¸ âîêðóã íàäî ñìîòðåòü ñ ðàäîñòüþ è íàäåæäîé! Âåäü æèçíü ïðåêðàñíà!

Ëèíà çàñìåÿëàñü:

- À âû, ïîõîæå, èç íåóíûâàþùèõ îïòèìèñòîê. Äëÿ âàñ æèçíü è â ñàìîì äåëå ïðåêðàñíà?

- À êàê æå! - ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå, çà íåé ìàÿ÷èë å¸ çåëåíîâîëîñûé ñïóòíèê. - Ìåíÿ çîâóò Àìåëèÿ, - ïðåäñòàâèëàñü îíà. - À âû âåäü àâòîð âûñòàâêè, íå òàê ëè?

- Òàê. Ýòî ìîè äðóçüÿ, - Ëèíà îáâåëà ðóêîé ñâîþ êîìïàíèþ. - Ãàóððè, Ñèëüôèëü, Çåëãàäèñ.

- Çåëãàäèñ?! - Àìåëèÿ âãëÿäåëàñü â áðþíåòà, âûðàæåíèå å¸ ëèöà êàê-òî ñðàçó ñòàëî ðåàëèñòè÷íåå. Íà ëèöå æå Çåëãàäèñà, óæå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íà íå¸ ïÿëèâøåãîñÿ, ÿñíî áûëî íàïèñàíî: "ÏÎÒÐßÑÀÞÙÅ âåçó÷èé äåíü!" - Ìàòü òâîþ, ýòî **_ÒÛ_**?!

Òîò ñ ìó÷åíè÷åñêèì âèäîì êèâíóë.

- ÇÅË.ÃÀ.ÄÈÑ. - Àìåëèÿ âïå÷àòûâàëà êàæäûé ñëîã èìåíè â ïîë. - Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, íàì äàâíî íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü? Èçâèíèòå - íà ñåêóíäó ïîâåðíóëàñü îíà ê Ëèíå, ïîòîì âçÿëà áðþíåòà ïîä ðóêó è óâîëîêëà çà ïðåäåëû âèäèìîñòè.

Îñòàâøèåñÿ ïðîâîäèëè ïàðó âçãëÿäàìè è êàïëÿìè. Ïîêèíóòûé ñïóòíèê Àìåëèè ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ëèíå:

- Âàëüãààâ.

- Ëèíà, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ïîæèìàÿ ðóêó. - Íå çíàåòå, ÷òî ñ Àìåëèåé?

Âàëüãààâ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, Çåëãàäèñîì çâàëè ïàðíÿ, êîòîðûé êèíóë å¸ ðàäè å¸ ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãè. Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ýòî îí è åñòü.

- À, äà, Çåë î ÷¸ì-òî òàêîì ãîâîðèë.

- Ëèíà, ñ êåì òû ÎÏßÒÜ ñâÿçàëàñü? - ñî ñâîéñòâåííîé åìó áåñöåðåìîííîñòüþ âîïðîñèë Ãàóððè.

- Íó, ÿ òîæå íå àíãåë, - ðåçîííî âîçðàçèëà òà. Â îòäàëåíèè ðàçäàëñÿ âîïëü: "ÊÀÊ ÝÒÎ - ÐÀÇÂ¨ËÑß Ñ ÔÅËÈÅÉ?! ÄÀ ÊÀÊ ÒÛ ÏÎÑÌÅË?!!!" Ëèíà óøëà â ãëóáîêóþ êàïëþ. - È âîîáùå, ýòî áûëî äàâíî, - áûñòðî äîáàâèëà îíà.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Àìåëèÿ, ïîðûêèâàÿ è ñ÷èùàÿ ñ íîãòåé êðîâü è îøì¸òêè ìÿñà, âåðíóëà ñëåãêà ïîìÿòîãî Çåëãàäèñà îáðàòíî.

- Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç õîòÿ áû ïîïðîùàåøüñÿ, - óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî çàìåòèëà îíà.

"×òîáû òû èìåëà âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçìàçàòü ìåíÿ ïî ñòåíêå," - êèñëî ïîäóìàëà æåðòâà, õðàíÿ áëàãîðàçóìíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Ëèíà áîëòàëà ñ Âàëüãààâîì, îêàçàâøèìñÿ ðåïîðò¸ðîì ïî ïðîôåññèè è ôîòîãðàôîì ïî æèçíè. Æåëòîãëàçûé íåóëûá÷èâûé ìóæ÷èíà òîæå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà"Dragon Slayers".

- Çàáàâíî, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë ýòó ñåðèþ, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ðàäè íå¸ è ïðèø¸ë, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. - Ñíÿòî, íåñîìíåííî, ìàñòåðñêè íî äåëî òóò â ñþæåòàõ... Òîëüêî ôèíàë ñëèøêîì âåðíûé. Íå æèçíü, à ÷¸ðò-òå ÷òî.

- Äà-à, - âçäîõíóëà Àìåëèÿ, îïÿòü òåðÿÿ ìàñêó îïòèìèçìà.

- À ÿ íå ñîãëàñíà, - íåîæèäàííî âñòóïèëàñü Ñèëüôèëü. - ß çíàþ Ëèíó, ÿ íå âåðþ, ÷òî îíà òàêàÿ, êàêîé õî÷åò êàçàòüñÿ â ôèíàëå "Dragon Slayers".

- Ñèëüôèê, òû ñëèøêîì âûñîêî ìåíÿ öåíèøü, - óãîëêàìè ãóá óëûáíóëàñü ôîòîãðàôåññà.

- Ìíå ôèíàë èìïîíèðóåò, - çàìåòèë Çåëãàäèñ. - Äðàêîíû - ýòî, êîíå÷íî, õîðîøî, íî èõ æå ïðîñòî íå ñóùåñòâóåò.

- Íåíàâèæó ýòîò òâîé ìàòåðèàëèçì, - ïîäõîäÿ, ãðîìêî âîñêëèêíóëà Ôåëèÿ. - Êàê òû åù¸ íå ïîâåñèëñÿ ñ òàêèìè ïðèíöèïàìè!

- Ôåëèÿ?

- À-àìåëèÿ? - ïðîòÿíóëà çîëîòîâîëîñàÿ, ìîìåíòàëüíî çàáûâàÿ î Çåëãàäèñå è íà÷èíàÿ çàòðàâëåííî îçèðàòüñÿ âîêðóã. Ñëåäóþùàÿ ôðàçà áûâøåé ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãè ÿâèëàñü äëÿ íå¸ ñþðïðèçîì:

- Êàê òû ìîãëà äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû Çåë òåáÿ áðîñèë?! Òû ÷òî, ñàìà íå ìîãëà óéòè?!

- Ýýý... - íå çíàÿ, êàê íà òàêîå ðåàãèðîâàòü, ñêàçàëà Ôåëèÿ. Àìåëèÿ âçÿëà å¸ çà ðóêè è, ïðîíèêíîâåííî ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà, ÷òî-òî òèõî çàòàðàòîðèëà.

- ß áû íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå òîæå èõ áðîñèëà, - øåïíóëà Çåëãàäèñó Ëèíà. Òîò óñèëåííî çàêèâàë. - Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ñ Àìåëèåé ìîæíî áûëî îáîéòèñü è ïîêðàñèâåå...

- Òû ëåêöèè áóäåøü ìíå ÷èòàòü?

- Óïàñè Áîæå, ñàìà íå ëó÷øå. Îó... Åñëè Ôåëèÿ çäåñü, ãäå-òî ðÿäîì è...

- Åñòåñòâåííî, - ðàçäàëñÿ ñìåøîê ïðÿìî ó íå¸ íàä óõîì. - Äóìàëà, òàê ïðîñòî îò ìåíÿ îòäåëàåøüñÿ?

- Íåò, - îãðûçíóëàñü Ëèíà. - Îò ïèÿâîê òèïà òåáÿ îòäåëàòüñÿ âîîáùå òðóäíî.

- Âîò âå÷íî òû òàê, - ïðîäîëæàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ, çàìåòèë Êñåëëîñ.– À ÿ âåäü õîòåë ïîçäðàâèòü òåáÿ ñ óäà÷íîé âûñòàâêîé. Îñîáåííî ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ "Äðàêîíîóáèéöû". Ìî¸ ëþáèìîå, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, õîááè.

- Êðåòèí, - áðîñèëà Ëèíà, âñïîìèíàÿ, êàê èçäåâàëñÿ Êñåëëîñ êîãäà-òî íàä å¸ ïåðâûìè ôîòîãðàôè÷åñêèìè îïûòàìè. Ñîáñòâåííî, òîëüêî ïîñëå ðàçðûâà ñ íèì îíà âñåðü¸ç ýòèì çàíÿëàñü... êîãäà âûïèñàëè èç äèñïàíñåðà. Õîòÿ – ìîãëî áûòü è õóæå, Ñèëüôèëü ãîâîðèëà, îò çàâèñèìîñòè Ëèíà èçáàâèëàñü â ðåêîðäíûå ñðîêè. Äà, òîãäà îíà âåðíóëàñü ê ôîòîãðàôèè. Ïîòîì – çàáðîñèëà, çà Ãàóððè çàìóæ âûøëà. Îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì íàä¸æíûì... áîëüøå, êàçàëîñü, â æèçíè íè÷åãî è íå íóæíî. Ìîæåò, òàê îíî è åñòü – íî íå äëÿ íå¸. Äà è íå äëÿ Ñèëüôèëü– òà óæå ñåãîäíÿ ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ïðîäîëæèò ðàáîòó â äèñïàíñåðå. Ãîñïîäè, îíè æå ñ Ãàóððè èäåàëüíàÿ ïàðà. È âñåãäà òàêîâîé áûëè. À ÿ, äóðà, ñâîëî÷ü... âåäü ýòî îíà ìåíÿ ñ íèì ïîçíàêîìèëà... 

- Ëèíà, íó òû íàáðàëà òîëïó!– âîñêëèêíóëà âñòðå÷åííàÿ óæå ó âûõîäà Ìàðòèíà, ïîä ðóêó ñ Çàíãóëóñîì.

- Òàê, Ìàðòè, Çàíã, - ïåðåõâàòèëà èíèöèàòèâó ðûæåâîëîñàÿ. – Ïîñìîòðèòå âíèìàòåëüíî íà ýòèõ ëþäåé. Åñëè âû ñêàæåòå, ÷òî êòî-òî èç íèõ âàø áûâøèé ñóïðóã òèðå ñóïðóãà, ÿ íå óäèâëþñü.

Ïàðà â íåäîóìåíèè îãëÿäåëà Ëèíèíûõ ñîïðîâîæäàþùèõ.

- Ä-äà íåò, âðîäå... – â óíèñîí ïðîáîðìîòàëè îíè. Òóò æå Êñåëëîñ ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäìèãíóë Ìàðòèíå, è æåíùèíà æàðêî ïîêðàñíåëà. Å¸ ìóæ ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íå¸ ñ áîëüøèì ïîäîçðåíèåì, åãî âçãëÿä îáåùàë ãðÿäóùèé äîïðîñ ñ ïðèñòðàñòèåì. Ëèíà, ãëÿäþ÷è íà èíñòèòóòñêóþ ïîäðóãó, ìðà÷íî ïîçäðàâèëà ñåáÿ ñ âåðíîñòüþ äîãàäîê îòíîñèòåëüíî ïàðû âå÷åðîâ, ïðîâåä¸ííûõ Êñåëëîñîì âíå äîìà.

- Ìû, êàæåòñÿ, âñå óõîäèì, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Âû ñ íàìè?

- Äà, - îòâåòèë Çàíãóëóñ, íå îñîáî ïðèÿçíåííî ñìîòðÿ íà Êñåëëîñà è ñòàðàÿñü äåðæàòüñÿ, âåðíåå, äåðæàòü æåíó ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî.

Âûéäÿ èç ïîìåùåíèÿ, âñå, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, îáåðíóëèñü íà âûâåñêó. "Âîçìîæíî, âñ¸ áûëî íå òàê". Â ñêîáêàõ - ýêñïîçèöèÿ ôîòîãðàôèé Ëèíû Èíâåðñ.

- Ïî÷åìó - Èíâåðñ? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ.

- Í-äà, ïîñëå äâóõ áðàêîâ ó ìåíÿ íåáîëüøàÿ ïóòàíèöà ñ ôàìèëèÿìè, - õìûêíóëà Ëèíà. - Íî äëÿ ðàáîòû ÿ âçÿëà äåâè÷üþ.

- Íåíàâèæó òâîþ íåçàâèñèìîñòü, - òèõî è, êàê íè ñòðàííî, òðåçâî, ïðîâîð÷àë Êñåëëîñ.

- Íàäåþñü, ýòî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ÷åì-òî îáèäåë? - îñòîðîæíî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàóððè.

- Íå-à, - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé ôîòîãðàôåññà. - Ïðîñòî... ÿ õîòåëà áûòü ñîáîé.

"Ãëóïî, - ïîäóìàë Çåëãàäèñ. - ×òîáû õîòü ÷åãî-òî äîáèòüñÿ, íóæíî ïðèñïîñàáëèâàòüñÿ, à êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü, óïîðíî îñòàâàÿñü ñîáîé?.."

*J *L *

Ê ñâîåìó áîëüøîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, Çåëãàäèñ ïîäâîçèë Ëèíó äîìîé îäèí. Òîëïà, íàáðàííàÿ íà âûñòàâêå, ïîòèõîíüêó ðàññîñàëàñü, ïîñëåäíèì îòëèï Êñåëëîñ, óâåä¸ííûé Ôåëèåé. Íè Ôåëèÿ, íè Àìåëèÿ, êñòàòè, Çåëãàäèñà ïî ïóòè íå î÷åíü äîñòàâàëè: îíè íàøëè äðóã äðóãà è âñþ äîðîãó äåëèëèñü ãîðüêîé ñóäüáèíîé (âûðàæåíèå èñòîðè÷åñêè ïîìåøàííîé çëàòîâëàñêè), äðóæíî õàÿ áûâøåãî ìóæà/áîéôðåíäà.

- Íó êàê äåíü?– ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà.

- Êîå-êîãî ÿ ïðåäïî÷¸ë áû íå âñòðå÷àòü... À òàê íîðìàëüíî, ÿ õîðîøî ïðîâ¸ë âðåìÿ. Âïðî÷åì, ñ òîáîé ïî-äðóãîìó è áûòü íå ìîæåò.

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ÷óòü ïîêðàñíåëà:

- Ýòî ÷òî-òî çíà÷èò?

- Çíà÷èò. ß íå õî÷ó îáðûâàòü íàøå çíàêîìñòâî.

- Î? Ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî? - ëåãêî ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà, ãàäàÿ, ñêàæåò ëè îí ïðàâäó.

- À òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ. È íàìåðåíèÿ ó ìåíÿ ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé âñ¸ ñåðü¸çíåå è ñåðü¸çíåå.

Òåïåðü ôîòîãðàôåññà âñÿ çàëèëàñü êðàñêîé:

- ×åñòíî è áûñòðî, ýòîãî ó òåáÿ, Çåë, íå îòíÿòü.

- ×åãî ìíå æäàòü? - ïðèïîäíÿë îí áðîâü.

- À äåéñòâèòåëüíî, - óëûáíóëàñü îíà.

Ïåðåä å¸ äîìîì îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, è îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü.

- Òû óæ ïðîñòè, íî äåí¸ê ó ìåíÿ òàêè ïîëó÷èëñÿ âûìàòûâàþùèé, - èçâèíèëàñü Ëèíà, êîãäà ïîöåëóé êîí÷èëñÿ. - Ïåðâàÿ âûñòàâêà - ýòî íåðâû, íåðâû è åù¸ ðàç íåðâû. Ïëþñ îòäåëüíîå ñïàñèáî Êñåëó. Òàê ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñïàòü ñ êåì-íèáóäü ÿ ñïîñîáíà òîëüêî â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà.

- Ñïîêîéíî, ÿ íå íàñòàèâàþ. Ìîæíî çàåõàòü çà òîáîé çàâòðà ê ïîëóäíþ?

- Çà÷åì?

- Ñúåçäèì â êàêîé-íèáóäü ðåñòîðàí - ÿ óãîùàþ.

- Òû õî÷åøü ðàçîðèòüñÿ? - çàñìåÿëàñü îíà.

- Ðàäè òåáÿ ÿ ãîòîâ íà âñ¸, - ñ óëûáêîé ïîøóòèë îí. - Òàê ÿ çàåäó?

- Äà, êîíå÷íî.

*L *J *

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Çåëãàäèñ âûãëÿäåë âèíîâàòî.

- Äàé óãàäàþ, - âçäîõíóëà Ëèíà. – Ó òåáÿ ñðî÷íûå äåëà, ðåñòîðàí îòìåíÿåòñÿ.

- Íå âñ¸ òàê ïëîõî, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí. – Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî ñåé÷àñ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ îäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì, îí áóäåò æäàòü ìåíÿ ðÿäîì ñ ìîèì äîìîì, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàáðîøó òåáÿ ê ñåáå, äàì ïî÷èòàòü æóðíàë è, åñëè òû ñîãëàñíà ïîäîæäàòü, ïîòîì òàêè îòâåçó â ðåñòîðàí.

- À ìîæåò, ÿ ëó÷øå äîìà ïîäîæäó? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü îíà.

- Ïîòåðÿåì ìàññó âðåìåíè, ÿ óæå ïðèìåòèë ñèìïàòè÷íîå ìåñòå÷êî íåïîäàë¸êó îò ñåáÿ.

- Õîðîøî, óãîâîðèë. Òû æèâ¸øü îäèí?

- Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè, - òóìàííî îòâåòèë îí. - Ñåãîäíÿ âðîäå áû îäèí.

Ëèíà âûãíóëà áðîâü, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà.

*J *L *

- Âîò çäåñü ÿ è æèâó, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Çåëãàäèñ, ïðîïóñêàÿ Ëèíó â ïðèõîæóþ. – Ñêðîìíî, íî ñî âêóñîì.

"Ñêðîìíî?!" – êâàðòèðà Çåëà áûëà òàêîé æå ñêðîìíîé, êàê è åãî ìàøèíà. Îïÿòü ëåçëî íà óì ñëîâî "ñòèëüíî".

- Çàõîäè, ðàñïîëàãàéñÿ.

- È êîãî ýòî òû ïðèâ¸ë? - íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèë âûøåäøèé, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ñ êóõíè ÷åëîâåê, íà õîäó âûòèðàÿ ðóêè.

×åëîâåê, îòëè÷àâøèéñÿ î÷åíü âûñîêèì ðîñòîì, áûë îäåò â ÷¸ðíûå áðþêè è áåëóþ ðóáàøêó ñ ðàññò¸ãíóòûìè âåðõíèìè ïóãîâèöàìè, à íà ïëå÷å ó íåãî âàëüÿæíî ðàçëåãëîñü ò¸ìíî-êðàñíîå ìàõðîâîå ïîëîòåíöå. Öâåò âîëîñ è ïðè÷¸ñêà áûëè ïî÷òè òàêèìè æå, êàê ó Çåëãàäèñà, òîëüêî ñâîáîäíûå ïðÿäè îáðàìëÿëè ëèöî, à íå çàêðûâàëè åãî; âîëîñû áûëè åù¸ âëàæíûå, ïîõîæå, ÷åëîâåê íåäàâíî ïðèíèìàë äóø. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà âûòÿíóâøååñÿ ëèöî Çåëãàäèñà, îí ïðîòÿíóë Ëèíå ðóêó:

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ðåçî. À âû - Ëèíà Èíâåðñ, àâòîð îòêðûâøåéñÿ â÷åðà âûñòàâêè. Îòëè÷íûé äåáþò.

- Ñïàñèáî, - îòâåòèëà Ëèíà, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, êàêîå îòíîøåíèå èìååò Ðåçî ê Çåëãàäèñó. Îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü îá ýòîì ñïðîñèòü, êîãäà å¸ ñïóòíèê âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû è âîñêëèêíóë:

- ß îïàçäûâàþ! Ëèí, èçâèíè, ÿ îñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ íà Ðåçî, âåðíóñü ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Ðåçî, ÕÎÒÜ ÎÄÈÍ ÐÀÇ îêàæè ìíå óñëóãó, çàéìè Ëèíó. - Îòäåëüíî Ëèíå, ø¸ïîòîì íà óõî: - Íå áîéñÿ, îí íå êóñàåòñÿ. Îí èíîãäà çàõîäèò, êàê, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ñåé÷àñ. Åù¸ ðàç èçâèíè.

- Ìîæåò, ïðîéä¸òå â ãîñòèíóþ? - ïðåäëîæèë Ðåçî, êîãäà çà Çåëãàäèñîì çàêðûëàñü äâåðü.

*L *J *

- Èçâèíèòå çà íåñêðîìíûé âîïðîñ, - ñêàçàëà Ëèíà, ïðèíèìàÿ èç ðóê âûñîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì. – Íî ÿ ÷òî-òî íå âðóáàþñü: êòî âû Çåëó? Ñòàðøèé áðàò?

Ðåçî õìûêíóë, ïîòîì íå âûäåðæàë – ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà âåæëèâî æäàëà, ïîêà îí íå çàêîí÷èò è íå îáúÿñíèò, ÷òî æå ïîêàçàëîñü åìó òàêèì ñìåøíûì.

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ðåçî, óñïîêîèâøèñü. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, èçâèíèòå ìî¸ ïîâåäåíèå, - íî åãî ãîëîñ èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ íå áûë, à ÷¸ðíûå ãëàçà ïðîäîëæàëè ñìåÿòüñÿ. – Íåò, ìû íå áðàòüÿ, õîòÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ðîäñòâå. Òîëüêî ðîäñòâî ýòî äîâîëüíî îòäàë¸ííîå è ñòðàííîå. Ìîæåò, ÿ åìó âîîáùå äåä, ìîæåò, ïðàäåä, ìîæåò, è òî, è äðóãîå îäíîâðåìåííî. – Ëèíà ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷åëîâåêà, íà âèä ñòàðøå Çåëãàäèñà ìàêñèìóì íà äåñÿòü ëåò. – ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÿ íå èçäåâàþñü. È íå ñìåéòå ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî "íàøà Âñåëåííàÿ ñëèøêîì ñêó÷íà" è äëÿ ýòîãî.

Ôîòîãðàôåññà ïîêðàñíåëà:

- Çåë óñïåë ðàññêàçàòü?

- ×àñòè÷íî, â÷åðà. Íî áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ðàçãîâîðà ÿ ñëûøàë ñàì - ïîëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî ìû áûëè íà âûñòàâêå â îäíî âðåìÿ. Ïîõîæå, âàøè "Äðàêîíîóáèéöû" ïðèòÿíóëè ìíîãèõ.

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå "ïðèòÿíóëè"?

- Â ìàãíèòíîì. Êñòàòè: íå áðîñàéòå ôîòîãðàôèþ.

- ß âðîäå áû è íå ñîáèðàëàñü...

- Îé ëè? - ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ íåóþòíî ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ñîáåñåäíèêà, Ëèíà çà¸ðçàëà â êðåñëå. - Âû óâåðåíû?

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ïîñòàâèëà äîïèòóþ ÷àøêó íà ñòåêëÿííûé ñòîëèê è òâ¸ðäî îòâåòèëà:

- Äà.

Ðåçî îïóñòèë ãëàçà è âçäîõíóë:

- Âû ëæ¸òå.

Âçÿâ ÷àøêè, îí îòí¸ñ èõ íà êóõíþ, è çàìåðøàÿ Ëèíà óñëûøàëà øóì âîäû. Ïî÷åìó... îí ñêàçàë: "Ëæ¸òå"?

- Ìîæåò áûòü, õîòèòå ÷åãî-íèáóäü åù¸? - äîí¸ññÿ ãîëîñ ñ êóõíè.

- Íåò, ñïàñèáî, - ìàøèíàëüíî îòâåòèëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé. Ïî÷åìó îí ðåøèë, ÷òî îíà ëæ¸ò? Çà÷åì åé áðîñàòü ôîòîãðàôèþ - òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö ÷åãî-òî äîñòèãëà? ×åãî ðàäè?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû èùåòå çàùèòû è ïîêîÿ. - Ëèíà âçäðîãíóëà, íå çàìåòèâ, êàê Ðåçî ïîäîø¸ë ê å¸ êðåñëó.

- Ó âàñ êîøà÷üÿ ïîõîäêà, - ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ îíà. - ×òî âû èìååòå â âèäó? - ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà, åé ïðèõîäèëîñü çàïðîêèäûâàòü ãîëîâó.

Ðåçî íàêëîíèëñÿ, îïåðøèñü ðàñêðûòûìè ëàäîíÿìè íà ðó÷êè êðåñëà, â êîòîðîì ñèäåëà Ëèíà, è òàêèì îáðàçîì ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàáàððèêàäèðîâàâ å¸ òàì. Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñãëîòíóëà è âæàëàñü â ñïèíêó, ñòàðàÿñü óâåëè÷èòü ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó å¸ è Ðåçî ëèöàìè.

- Âû èùåòå ïîêîÿ, - ãîëîñ ÷åðíîãëàçîãî áûë îáâîëàêèâàþùèì, êàê ó ñâÿùåííèêà. - Âàñ íåìíîãî ïîáèëà æèçíü, è âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ïî òå÷åíèþ ïëûòü ïðîùå. Âû òåðÿåòå âåðó â ñåáÿ, è âàì ëåã÷å ðàçäåëèòü ÷óæóþ òî÷êó çðåíèÿ, ÷åì íàñòîÿòü íà ñâîåé. Íî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî, Ëèíà, íà ñàìîì äåëå âû ñîâñåì íå òàêàÿ. "Dragon Slayers" çàêîí÷èëèñü íåâåðíî; òàê ñ÷èòàåò Êñåëëîñ, íå âû. Ãàóððè ïðàâèëüíî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ôèíàë ñåðèè çëîé, íî íà êîãî âû çëèòåñü? Ïî÷åìó âû íå äà¸òå ñåáå òðóäà çàäóìàòüñÿ? Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà ïîñëå êàæäîãî ïåðèîäà íåçàâèñèìîñòè âû îïÿòü ïîäñòðàèâàåòåñü ïîä êîãî-íèáóäü? - Îí ïîìîë÷àë, ãëÿäÿ â ëèöî ñ øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòûìè àëûìè ãëàçàìè. Íàêëîíèëñÿ åù¸ íèæå - òåïåðü îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè òåïëî äûõàíèÿ äðóã äðóãà. "×òî îí ñäåëàåò?" - äóìàëà Ëèíà, íî, çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ åãî âçãëÿäîì, íå øåâåëèëàñü. - Âû èùåòå çàùèòû äàæå ó ìåíÿ, - ìÿãêî ïðîøåïòàë Ðåçî åé íà óõî. - Çàáàâíî. À íóæíà ëè âàì çàùèòà? Âàì, Ëèíå Èíâåðñ? Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ãîòîâû ïðîäàòü çà íå¸ äóøó?

Ðàçäàëñÿ ñêðèï êëþ÷à â çàìêå, è Ðåçî ðåçêî _(ïðîñòèòå çà íåâîëüíûé êàëàìáóð)_ âûïðÿìèëñÿ è çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû. Ïîñìîòðåë íà äâåðü. Âçäîõíóë.

- Ñ íèì-òî âû çà÷åì ñâÿçàëèñü? Îí æå õîäÿ÷èé ïîôèãèçì.

Ëèíà îáðåëà ãîëîñ.

- Äàâàéòå ÿ ñàìà áóäó çà ñåáÿ ðåøàòü, - êîëþ÷å ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.

- Ýòîãî ÿ è ïûòàþñü äîáèòüñÿ, - òîíêî óëûáíóëñÿ Ðåçî. - ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ, â ïðèíöèïå, ñàì ïîôèãèñò, è íå ìíå ñóäèòü âàñ èëè Çåëãàäèñà. Íî âû æå âñ¸-òàêè äðóãàÿ. È æóòêî îáèäíî âèäåòü, êàê âû ïûòàåòåñü îïóñòèòüñÿ äî îáùåãî ñåðîãî óðîâíÿ, è - ÷òî åù¸ îáèäíåå! - ó âàñ ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ.

Âîø¸ë Çåëãàäèñ, è ñâÿ... ÷åðíîãëàçûé ÷åëîâåê çàìîëê.

- ß ðàñïðàâèëñÿ ñî âñåìè äåëàìè, - îáúÿâèë "õîäÿ÷èé ïîôèãèçì". - Ëèí, òû âñ¸ åù¸ ñîãëàñíà ïîéòè â ðåñòîðàí?

- Êîíå÷íî, - îòêëèêíóëàñü Ëèíà, âñòàâàÿ è íàäåâàÿ ìàñêó áåñïå÷íîñòè.

- Íàäåþñü, Ðåçî òåáÿ íå î÷åíü äîñòàâàë?

- ß? - õìûêíóë òîò.

- Íåò, âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî. Ìû èä¸ì?

- Èä¸ì.

- Ëèíà, - îêëèêíóë å¸ Ðåçî. - Çàáûë ñêàçàòü: Âñåëåííàÿ - ýòî òî, ÷òî òâîðèì ìû ñàìè.

*J *L *

- ×óäåñíûé ðåñòîðàí, - ìå÷òàòåëüíî âçäîõíóëà Ëèíà, êîãäà ìàøèíà Çåëãàäèñà çàòîðìîçèë ó å¸ äîìà. – È âîîáùå âñ¸ áûëî ÷óäåñíî.

- ß ðàä, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü, - óëûáíóëñÿ å¸ ñïóòíèê, ïðèïàðêîâûâàÿñü.

- Êîíå÷íî, ïîíðàâèëîñü, êàê æå èíà÷å!

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî âíà÷àëå âûíóæäåí áûë áðîñèòü òåáÿ ñ Ðåçî.

- Ëàäíî, ïðîåõàëè. Òîëüêî... Çåë, à êòî ýòîò Ðåçî? - å¸ òîí ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë ë¸ãêèì, íî ãëàçà ñòàëè î÷åíü ñåðü¸çíûìè. Ïîýòîìó îíà îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä.

- Ðåçî?.. - Çåëãàäèñ çàìîë÷àë. Ëèíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü ïîâòîðèòü âîïðîñ, êîãäà áðþíåò îòâåòèë: - Çíàåøü, êàê òû ñêàçàëà: ýòî òàéíà. Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè äàæå äëÿ ìåíÿ. Äà è âñ¸ ðàâíî ìíå, âîîáùå-òî.

- ß-àñíî, - ïðîòÿíóëà Ëèíà.

- À ÷òî, ýòî òàê âàæíî?

- Íå, ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî áûëî, - ñîâðàëà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà.

- Íó ÷òî, ìîæíî ìíå çàåõàòü çà òîáîé è çàâòðà?

- Êàê, Çåë? - ïðèòâîðíî óäèâèëàñü Ëèíà, óëûáàÿñü. - Ðàçâå òû íå ïîäíèìåøüñÿ êî ìíå... êîôå, ê ïðèìåðó, ïîïèòü?

Îíè çàñìåÿëèñü è, îòëè÷íî ïîíÿâ äðóã äðóãà, âûøëè èç ìàøèíû.

*L *J *

...Ôèíàë ñåðèè çëîé, íî íà êîãî âû çëèòåñü?

Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òîáû ÿ íå ñëóøàëà ÷óæèõ ìíåíèé, à ñàì íàâÿçûâàåò ñâî¸.

Íî îí òîëüêî ñïðîñèë. Îí íå äàâàë îòâåòà.

Îòâåò è òàê âèäåí. Íà æèçíü, êîòîðàÿ ìåíÿ "íåìíîãî ïîáèëà". Äà, ìàòü âàøó òàê è ðàçýòàê, ìåíÿ ýòî äîñòàëî! ß èùó ïîêîÿ? Äà, ÿ èùó! ß îòäîõíóòü õî÷ó îò âñåãî ýòîãî! ×òî, ÿ ïðàâà è íà ýòî íå èìåþ?!

"Íåìíîãî ïîáèëà". Õì. Â èíñòèòóòå ÿ âûñêî÷èëà çàìóæ çà ñâîþ áîëüøóþ ëþáîâü, çàêðûâ ãëàçà íà òî, ÷òî îí íàðêîìàí. Äî ýòîãî ÿ è ñàìà ïàðó ðàç áàëîâàëàñü òðàâêîé, íî ìîé ÷óäíûé ñóïðóã ä_î_áðî ïîìîã ìíå ïðî÷íî ñåñòü íà èãëó. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ âñåé òîé ãàäîñòè, êîòîðóþ ìû íþõàëè è êóðèëè. Ïîñëå ïàðû ïåðåäîç ó ìåíÿ õâàòèëî óìà ñìûòüñÿ è äîïëåñòè äî äèñïàíñåðà. Âûëå÷èëàñü. Óìíèöà. Ñèëüôèê ìåíÿ âûëå÷èëà, åñëè òî÷íåå. Ìî¸ òåëî. Ìîÿ äóøà - â êëî÷êè. ß ÅÃÎ ËÞÁÈËÀ, ÌÅÆÄÓ ÏÐÎ×ÈÌ!! Íî áðîñèëà. Æèòü áûëà îõîòà. À îí ìåíÿ ñëîâíî íàðî÷íî òîïèë. À ìîæåò, è íàðî÷íî. "Íåíàâèæó òâîþ íåçàâèñèìîñòü - ñêîëüêî ðàç îí òàê ãîâîðèë? Äåðüìî òâîè ôîòîãðàôèè. Çà÷åì òåáå ÷òî-òî ïîìèìî ìåíÿ? Åðóíäà, îñòàâü. ß íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ñìîãó åãî èçìåíèòü. Îáëîìàëàñü.

Ñèëüôèê ïîçíàêîìèëà ìåíÿ ñ äðóãîì. Âîïëîùåíèå íàä¸æíîñòè. Îïîðà, êîòîðàÿ ìíå áûëà òàê íóæíà. È ÿ âëþáèëàñü. 

À ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ - ãåðîé íå ìîåãî ðîìàíà. Èçâèíè, Ñèëüôèëü, çðÿ ÿ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, òåáå ñåðäöå ðàçáèëà.

Ãåíèàëüíî.

Ôîòîãðàôèåé ÿ çàíèìàëàñü ÷óòü ëè íå ñ äåòñòâà. Âåðíóëàñü â ïåðèîä ïîñëå âûïèñêè è äî âòîðîãî áðàêà. Ïîñëå ðàçâîäà ïîãðóçèëàñü ñ ãîëîâîé, ðåàíèìèðîâàëà âñå èäåè, ðàáîòàëà, ó÷èëàñü äî ñåäüìîãî ïîòà. Ðåçóëüòàò - âûñòàâêà. Ïèê. Âñ¸, ñèë áîëüøå íåò. Âûäîõëàñü.

Äà, ÿ õî÷ó îòäîõíóòü!

*J *L *

×åðåç íåäåëþ. Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ÷åðåç íåäåëþ.

- Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñêàæó ýòî âíîâü, íî... òû âûéäåøü çà ìåíÿ çàìóæ? 

- Çåë... òû ñåðü¸çíî? - Ëèíà àæ ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, âïèâøèñü ïàëüöàìè â ïðîñòûíþ. 

- ×åñòíîå ïèîíåðñêîå, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ, îòáðàñûâàÿ ñ ãëàç âëàæíóþ ò¸ìíóþ ïðÿäü. 

- Êëàññ! - ðûæåâîëîñàÿ ñêëîíèëàñü ê íåìó è ïîöåëîâàëà. 

- Ýòî çíà÷èò "äà"? 

- À êàê òû äóìàåøü? 

Ðàçãîâîð íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðåðâàëñÿ.

- Êàê íàñ÷¸ò ìåäîâîãî ìåñÿöà â òðîïèêàõ? 

- Îé-¸é. Ìàðòèíà äîãîâàðèâàëàñü íàñ÷¸ò ìîåé ñëåäóþùåé âûñòàâêè... 

- Áîæå, íó çà÷åì òåáå ýòî ñåé÷àñ? Ïîçæå âåðí¸øüñÿ, à ïîêà îòâëåêèñü, ïîæèâè òàê! Íà ìåíÿ îòâëåêèñü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ! 

- À ÷òî ÿ, ïî-òâîåìó, äåëàþ?.. 

*L *J *

Âêëþ÷èâ ñâåò â âàííîé, Ëèíà âîøëà. Çàêðûëà äâåðü è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê íåé, îï¸ðøèñü íà ðóêè. Óñòàëî ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. Å¸ çàòîøíèëî.

"ß ÷òî, áåðåìåííà? - íàñìåøëèâî ïîäóìàëà îíà, ñàìà ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê: Çåë áûë ñëèøêîì îñòîðîæåí äëÿ òàêîãî. Ëèíà âäðóã îò÷¸òëèâî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ó íå¸ íèêîãäà íå áûëî è â îáîçðèìîì áóäóùåì íå áóäåò ñâîåãî ðåá¸íêà. Êñåëëîñ áûë êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ïðîòèâ, äàæå Ãàóððè çà èõ íåäîëãèé áðàê óñïåë âÿêíóòü, ÷òî èì åù¸ ðàíî. Çåëãàäèñ óæå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ðåá¸íîê - ñëèøêîì áîëüøàÿ ìîðîêà. Íå âåç¸ò.

Ëèíó çàòîøíèëî ñèëüíåå è, åäâà îíà ïîäáåæàëà ê ðàêîâèíå, âûðâàëî. Âêëþ÷èâ âîäó, îíà ñìûëà ðâîòó, ïðîïîëîñêàëà ðîò è ïðîâåëà õîëîäíîé ìîêðîé ëàäîíüþ ïî ãîðÿùåìó ëèöó. Âûêëþ÷èâ, ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä íà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Çà ñòåêëîì áûëà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, çàâ¸ðíóòàÿ â ñâåòëî-ãîëóáóþ ïðîñòûíþ, ñ ðàññûïàííûìè ïî ïëå÷àì ò¸ìíî-ðûæèìè âçëîõìà÷åííûìè âîëîñàìè, ñ ãëóáîêèìè òåíÿìè ïîä ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòÿùèìè àëûìè ãëàçàìè íà ìåëîâîì ëèöå. 

"Ó ìåíÿ âèä áîëüíîé – ëèáî ôèçè÷åñêè, ëèáî ïñèõè÷åñêè. Ëèáî è òî, è äðóãîå ðàçîì".

"Âû èùåòå çàùèòû è ïîêîÿ," – ñëîâíî íàÿâó ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ, è Ëèíà ðûâêîì îáåðíóëàñü: åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îáëàäàòåëü ãîëîñà ñòîèò ó íå¸ çà ñïèíîé. Íî òàì, êîíå÷íî, íèêîãî íå áûëî. Æåíùèíà âåðíóëàñü ê ñîçåðöàíèþ ñâîåãî îòðàæåíèÿ. Ãóáû Ëèíû â çåðêàëå áûëè óïðÿìî ñæàòû. Îòðàæåíèå âñïîìèíàëî è äðóãèå ñëîâà: "À íóæíà ëè âàì çàùèòà?!

À êàê íàñ÷¸ò òîãî, ÷òî ýòî îïÿòü ðàçäåëåíèå ÷óæîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ?

Çàìåòü, òû ñêàçàëà "îïÿòü". È, ïðèçíàéñÿ, ìûñëè ýòè ïîñåùàëè òåáÿ è áåç Ðåçî.

Ïîñåùàëè. Íî ÿ óñòàëà. ß õî÷ó íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè. Çåë ìîæåò ìíå å¸ äàòü.

Ñàìîîáìàí.

Íåïðàâäà.

Ñàìîîáìàí.

Íó è ÷òî.

Íó è ÷òî? Íó è íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Ïðîøëûå äâà ðàçà òû òîæå âûøëà çàìóæ ïî ñàìîîáìàíó. Äîâîëüíà?

Èäè òû.

Çàáûëà? Òû ñàìà ñ ñîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü. Èäòè ìíå íåêóäà, äà è äîëæåí æå êòî-òî ïîìåøàòü òåáå â áåññ÷¸òíûé ðàç ñëîìàòü ñâîþ æèçíü.

Ïðÿì òàê óæ è ñëîìàòü.

Ïðÿì òàê óæ è ñëîìàòü – ÷òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü äàëüøå, à? Íà ôîòîãðàôèè ìîæåøü ïîñòàâèòü æèðíûé êðåñò, Çåëãàäèñ òåáå ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ íå äàñò.

Ïî÷åìó, òîëüêî ïåðâîå âðåìÿ...

Òû ÷òî, äóðà?

Âçäîõ. Äà, íå äàñò.

Îòëè÷íî – òû íå êëèíè÷åñêèé ñëó÷àé. Âîïðîñ ñëåäóþùèé: à òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî åãî ëþáèøü?

Óñòàëî: äà íå ëþáëþ ÿ åãî, ÿ ñàìà ýòî ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ. Ïðîñòî ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ áûòü îäíîé.

Åé íå õî÷åòñÿ áûòü îäíîé... Íà çàñûïêó: à òû ìóæåé-òî ñâîèõ ëþáèëà?

Ãàóððè – âðÿä ëè. Òåïåðü ÿ ýòî çíàþ. Êñåëëîñà... Êñåëëîñ – ýòî æå áûëî òàê äàâíî! Êàê ÿ ìîãó ïîìíèòü?

À òû ïîïûòàéñÿ.

ß áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî äà. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ âñ¸ áîëüøå â ýòîì ñîìíåâàþñü.

Áîæå, íó òû è ÷åëîâåê. Êñòàòè, ìîæåò, òû èõ è ëþáèëà. Âèäèøü ëè, íå â ýòîì ñåé÷àñ äåëî.

Äåëî âî ìíå.

Äåëî âî ÌÍÅ.

Âîò ÷òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü Ðåçî: äåëî âî ÌÍÅ. Îí ñïðîñèë: "Íà êîãî âû çëèòåñü?" ß ðåøèëà, îí èìåë â âèäó æèçíü. À ýòî íå òàê. Îí ãîâîðèë îáî ìíå ñàìîé.

Êòî îí, Ðåçî? Ïðîñòî õîðîøèé ïñèõîëîã? Òåëåïàò? Àíãåë-õðàíèòåëü? Íåò, äåëî è íå â ýòîì.

Êòî áû îí íè áûë, îí âûñêàçàë ìûñëè, êîòîðûå ÿ îò ñåáÿ ïðÿòàëà. È ïëåâàòü, åñëè ýòî òîæå ïîêàæåòñÿ íàâÿçûâàíèåì ÷óæèõ âçãëÿäîâ. Ýòè âçãëÿäû ìîè. Îí ñêàçàë: "Íå áðîñàéòå ôîòîãðàôèþ", è äî ìåíÿ óæå íà÷èíàåò äîõîäèòü, êàê ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå âàæíî. Îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ Ëèíîé Èíâåðñ. ß áûëà Ëèíîé Ìåòàëëèóì, áûëà Ëèíîé Ãàáðèåâ. Òåïåðü ìîãó ñòàòü Ëèíîé Ãðåéâåðñ. Íî ýòî âñ¸ íå ÿ. À ìíå äàâíî ïîðà ñòàòü ñîáîé. ß – Ëèíà Èíâåðñ, è áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿòà, åñëè åù¸ êîãäà-íèáóäü ñìåíþ ñâî¸ èìÿ!

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà âêëþ÷èëà äóø è, ñáðîñèâ ïðîñòûíþ, âñòàëà ïîä âîäó, êàê íåíîðìàëüíàÿ íà÷èíàÿ îòòèðàòü êîæó íà âñ¸ì òåëå, ñëîâíî ñìûâàÿ íåâèäèìóþ ãðÿçü. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà âñÿ áûëà ïî÷òè òàêîé æå êðàñíîé, êàê å¸ âîëîñû è ãëàçà. Âûéäÿ èç-ïîä äóøà, îíà íàñóõî âûòåðëàñü ïîëîòåíöåì è â íåãî æå çàâåðíóëàñü, íîãîé ïíóâ ñêîìêàííóþ ïðîñòûíþ â óãîë.

Âíîâü î÷óòèâøèñü â ñïàëüíå, Ëèíà ñî ñìåøàííûìè ÷óâñòâàìè óñòàâèëàñü íà ëåæàâøåãî â ïîñòåëè ìóæ÷èíó. Ïîäàâèâ æåëàíèå íåìåäëåííî âûáðîñèòü åãî çà äâåðü â ÷¸ì åñòü, îíà äîñòàëà ÷èñòîå áåëü¸ è áðþ÷íûé êîñòþì è îäåëàñü.

Íå ïîçâîëþ. Íèêîãäà áîëüøå. Ìîåé æèçíüþ óïðàâëÿþ òîëüêî ÿ. È áîëüøå íèêòî.

*J *L *

Âðÿä ëè Çåëãàäèñ îæèäàë ïðåäëîæåíèÿ óáèðàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå è áîëüøå íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ. "Óâèæó â åãî ãëàçàõ áîëü – çàáóäó âñå ñâîè âûâîäû," – çàêëþ÷èëà Ëèíà ñ ñîáîé áåçóìíîå ïàðè. Íî áîëè â ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ íå áûëî, òîëüêî áåçãðàíè÷íîå íåäîóìåíèå: "Êàê? Ìåíÿ?!" Òàê ÿ è çíàëà, ìûñëåííî êèâíóëà ñåáå Ëèíà. Åìó âñ¸ ðàâíî. Ñåðûé, òàêîé æå ñåðûé, êàê è âñå âîêðóã. Êàê Êñåëëîñ, êàê Ìàðòèíà, êàê Àìåëèÿ, êàê... íåò, à âîò Ãàóððè ñ Ñèëüôèëü íå ñîâñåì ñåðûå. Èì íå ñîâñåì âñ¸ ðàâíî. Õîðîøî.

À ÿ áûëà ñåðîé. Íî ÿ ñ ýòèì ñïðàâëþñü. Ó ìåíÿ âïåðåäè çàâèñÿùåå òîëüêî îò ìåíÿ áóäóùåå. ß áîëüøå íå áóäó ïëûòü ïî òå÷åíèþ, îáåùàþ. Ïðàâäà, ÿ è íå áóäó íàñòîëüêî íåçàâèñèìîé, íàñêîëüêî ãîâîðèë Ðåçî. ß âñ¸-òàêè õî÷ó òîëèêó ïîêîÿ. È ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîäåëþñü ñâîåé æèçíüþ ñ äðóãèì ñóùåñòâîì.

*L *J *

...

...

...

*L *L *

Äà, ÿ Ëèíà Èíâåðñ, òà ñàìàÿ Ëèíà Èíâåðñ. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ìåíÿ ñìåøèò òî, êàê ðàçäóâàþò ìîþ ñëàâó. À óæ ýòè áèîãðàôèè... ×òî è êàê îíè òîëüêî íå ïåðåâèðàþò! Òî ïëà÷óò íàä ìîåé "ðàçáèòîé ëè÷íîé æèçíüþ", òî ïîþò ìíå ãèìí êàê "âîèíñòâóþùåé ôåìèíèñòêå". ×óøü, ÷óøü è åù¸ ðàç ÷óøü. Âïðî÷åì, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò çíàòü?

Ïðàâäà, íåäàâíî âîò âûøëà íåïëîõàÿ êíèæèöà. Â íåé äóðàöêèé àíåêäîòè÷åñêèé ýïèãðàô, èëëþñòðèðóþùèé çàáàâíûé ñëó÷àé íà îäíîé èç ïåðâûõ ìîèõ âûñòàâîê è íå èìåþùèé ðîâíûì ñ÷¸òîì íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê èäåå êíèãè. ß ïðî÷ëà ýòî ïðîèçâåäåíüèöå ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, õîòÿ êîå íàä ÷åì èñêðåííå ïîñìåÿëàñü. ×òî æ, íèêòî íå ñîâåðøåíåí. Íî ýòî è äåëàåò Âñåëåííóþ èíòåðåñíûì ìåñòîì, ðàçâå íåò?

Äà, ó ìåíÿ áûë èñòî÷íèê âäîõíîâåíèÿ. Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå, è ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ íå èìåëà îò íåãî íèêàêèõ âåñòåé. Äî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë ìîþ ñåðèþ "Àíãåë-õðàíèòåëü" è ÷åðêíóë îòêóäà-òî îòêðûòêó: "Ãäå âû îòûñêàëè ìîþ òî÷íóþ êîïèþ?!" Ïðèÿòíî ñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî îí ñëåäèò çà ìîèìè óñïåõàìè.

Äà, ó ìåíÿ øåñòèëåòíÿÿ äî÷ü. Êàêîé îòåö ïðè äîñòèæåíèÿõ ñîâðåìåííîé ìåäèöèíû? À ìîæåò, è áûë, íî ýòî òîëüêî ìî¸ è å¸ äåëî. Äîâîëüíà ëè ÿ ñâîåé æèçíüþ?

Äà. Íàêîíåö-òî ÿ äîâîëüíà.

13.11.2000

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
